


Духоморы

by Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Ghosts, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: все не то, чем кажется, и только любовь вечна
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Тексты R-NC [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Kudos: 4





	Духоморы

Это была Виталькина идея. Дебильная, нелепая, бредовая идея. Но Дуська был непреклонен. Вообще-то Дуську звали Евдоким, помпезно и весомо, но в глазах друзей до Евдокима Петровича Дуська недотянул, потому как имел вид невинной девицы, скромно отбрасывая тень от ресниц на персиковые ланиты. Но внутри Дуська был кремень, сталь, молот и наковальня! Поэтому, когда Виталька приперся к нему со своей идеей фикс, он послал его в жопу. Ясно и коротко. В жопу Виталика.

А через неделю кончилась жрачка, в кармане осталось сто тридцать семь рублей. И Дуське пришлось пешком тащиться к Олегу, чтобы перехватить в долг. Олег — бывший Дуськин коллега, сисадмин, и по совместительству друг, вместо того, чтобы сказать: «Вот, Петрович, держи пять косарей!» — наоборот, зажадничал, поправил очочки и заявил:

— Тебе Виталька работу предлагал? Предлагал. Чего ж ты жопой вертишь, носом крутишь, царевна? А у меня денег нет. И не будет. Я все в это дело вложил.

Олег — мужик дела. Правильный такой мужик. Прежде чем отрезать, семь раз составит бизнес-план и напишет под это дело прогу. Чтобы еще раз семь просчитать с учетом новых вводных. А потом еще семь раз протестирует. Поэтому слышать от него такое было удивительно странно и отчего-то даже страшно. Дуська икнул, вздохнул и махнул на все рукой.

— Хрен с вами. Записывайте и меня.

Вот так Дуська и оказался в команде охотников за привидениями. То бишь духоморов. Так они себя самоназвали и с гордостью позиционировали. Не, идея была идиотская, в этом даже сомнений никаких не было. В том году, когда в городе открылся «Салон эзотерики», Дуська самолично ржал, пока разрабатывал проект наружной рекламы. Потом он ржал в управлении архитектуры вместе с главным художником города, потом они всем отделом ржали, когда проект зарубили и начались долгие стояния в очередях. Две ведьмочки со взбитыми волосами ругались и плакали: ну родненькие, ну нам без вывески ну никак! Но отчего-то с самих себя порча у них никак не снималась. Да и проработали они всего семь месяцев, пока их таки не попросили помещение освободить. Плохо у них шли дела, туго.

Обо всем этом Дуська сейчас вспоминал, пока его натягивали на здоровенный елдак не пойми сколько там сантиметров в обхвате. Елдак шел туго, как ведьмочкин бизнес. Дуська скрипел зубами, но стоически превозмогал. В прямом смысле слова ни вздохнуть, ни пернуть.

Так вот. Духоморы. Естественно, идея с духоморами сразу показалась Дуське бесперспективной. Уж если нынче порчу никому снимать не актуально, то времена с призраками и барабашками тем более давно канули в Лету. Ну кто сейчас в здравом уме в привидения верит? Но баба Надя сказала: ой, да ла-а-адно, я умоляю! У нас вон в поселке каждая первая баба верит! Тем более кладбище подкралось незаметно: выйдешь на крыльцо — крест в морду упирается.

Судятся, рядятся, но во всех инстанциях им земельный проект в лоб: вот, норматив санитарно-защитной зоны по СанПиНу полностью соблюден. А что лица покойников уже в окна заглядывают — это дело десятое. Ставьте в конце концов заборы повыше, и будет вам счастье.

Так что баба Надя с рекламой хорошо помогла. Сарафанное радио, оно знаете какую силу имеет? В общем, у команды духоморов с заказами проблем не возникло от слова совсем. Из соседних сел уже потянулись, даже из города звонили несколько раз. По объявлению в бесплатной газете. На троих выходило очень даже прилично, плюс бабе Наде откат. А с техническим обеспечением совсем без проблем, Олег рьяно паял из старых системников сложные мигающие коробчонки, а на Дуську легла ответственность за оформление и собственно за весь духоморский бренд. Он нарезал на плоттере самоклеящейся пленки, обклеил «жигуль-четверку» и ляпнул на спине логотип. А уж Виталька обеспечивал весь остальной движ. Язык у него был подвешен будь здоров, заливал так, что соловьи нервно курили в сторонке.

Дуська снова вздохнул в глубине души, работая языком что есть мочи. Не, он так-то не жалуется, ему даже по вкусу. Отличный член, давно таких в рот не совал. Да и вообще в последнее время никаких не совал. Где вы в поселке столько гомиков на одного Дуську найдете? А в городе его крепко побили пять лет назад.

Виталька всегда говорил:

— Главное — покерфейс и прешь буром. Заходим, вы с умными лицами потолок разглядывайте, а я с людьми говорить буду. Кто из вас заржет — доли не получит, ясно?

Чего ж было неясного? Яснее некуда, как и Дуськин посыл Виталика в жопу. Только вот не Виталик сейчас там орудовал, а кто-то другой.

Короче, бизнес пошел, начал развиваться, они даже подумали взять в команду какую-нибудь бойкую девчушку, чтобы на телефоне сидела да бухгалтерию вела. Офис сняли, все как положено. Дуська заебенил строгую табличку над входом, черное по матовой бронзе, среди других не выделяется и архитектуру сарая не портит. Ну то есть здания офисного. Вот тут-то и поступил этот заказ. Мол, в деревне Малые Писенки богатый мужик старую графскую усадьбу купил. В советское время там располагался пионерский лагерь, но как-то там у них сразу не задалось. Потом оно долго стояло, плесенью зарастало и буйной крапивой-лебедой. Деревенские пытались там то Дом культуры открыть, то библиотеку, то еще какие заведения… Ведь чего? Дом большой, построек много, все крепучее, на века. Но что-то все время шло не так. Место как заколдованное. Сначала ансамбль песни и пляски «Ласковая зорька» дружно врезался на пазике в дуб, говорят, восемь человек погибло, а директор Дома культуры остался без ног. Потом в библиотеке все книги залило, вот прямо с потолка. Как начало течь, аж штукатурка пластами обрушилась. Кинулись — а наверху сухо. Ни труб рядом нет, ни дождя не было. И вот, наконец, спустя столько лет у усадьбы появился хозяин. И не абы какой, а мужик деятельный, неглупый, генеральный директор ООО «Агро-чего-то-там-архиважного». И тут же начал ломать и строить. Сносить старое, возводить новое, а сам дом реставрировать по всем законам жанра. Из столицы привез мегасупердизайнеров, целый штат архитекторов и одну бригаду узбеков.

Дуська вспомнил узбеков с их ароматным пловом и жалобно застонал. Над ним будто из ниоткуда материализовалось красивое восточное лицо с раскосыми глазами, и эти глаза смотрели на Дуську с тоской и нежностью одновременно. «Миндалевидные», — подумал Дуська и облапил свой ноющий член.

Ах да. Узбеки приехали и стали ломать. И буквально на следующий день трое попали в больницу. Потом архитектора переехал бульдозер. А затем и дизайнер свалился головой вниз с дизайнерского балкончика на новую модную брусчатку цвета лосося, забрызгав узбеков гениальным умом. В деревне стали шушукаться, пальцем тыкать. Нет-нет да и ляпнет кто, мол, место-то проклято. Кто же не знает? Все местные знают. До революции тут жил графский сын. И кончил он плохо. История мутная, уходящая корнями в какие-то дебри. Говорили, что однажды маленький корейский мальчик нелегально перебрался через границу Российской империи, где его внезапно подобрал и усыновил граф Андрей Шишкин. Крестил его в православие, все как полагается, и стал Ким Куй просто Кузьмой Шишкиным. Ребенок рос, рос и вырос в прекрасного юношу, а жениться не захотел. Он был хороший, послушный, но очень замкнутый. И эту усадьбу любил пуще всего. Языки болтали, что и тут баб не водилось, во всем имении одни мужики. А в один прекрасный день Кузьму нашли удавленным на портьерном шнуре в старом амбаре. И вокруг никого. Будто вымерли все разом. Ни единой живой души вокруг. Андрей Шишкин сразу после всего благополучно эмигрировал во Францию, а добро из усадьбы все растащили на тряпочки рабочие и крестьяне. Но только с тех пор место это поганое. Неупокоенный мятущийся дух Кузьмы ищет обидчиков и не дает хорошим людям ни работать здесь по-человечески, ни нормально жить.

«Ах ты ж Куй ты эдакий!» — подумалось Дуське, пока он насаживался сверху на чужое добро. Жопа горела, и ужасно хотелось срать, но он понимал, что это всего лишь игры воспаленного разума.

К радости духоморов, генеральный директор ООО «Агро-чего-то-там-архиважного» был суеверен и православен. Как это все одновременно уживается в людях, Дуське было неизвестно, да уже и не важно. Директор пригласил местного батюшку освятить стройку, изгнать бесов и чего они еще там делают. Батюшка резво махал кадилом и брызгал святой водой по углам, пока его не зашибло стропилом. И тогда пришел их черед, черед духоморов. Виталька, как обычно, обошел все вокруг, деловито строча в блокнотике закорючки, а Дуська с Олегом делали умные рожи и пучили глаза во все стороны, разглядывая замершую стройплощадку.

— Сначала мы сделаем энергетические замеры, — сказал Виталька. — Евдоким Петрович, будьте так добры снять показания в сохранившихся помещениях!

Дуська важно кивнул и пошел перекурить в чудом уцелевший амбар. А чтобы создать вид бурной деятельности, он щелкнул тумблером на металлическом ящичке с монитором, и тот запищал, защелкал, гоняя по экрану цветные синусоиды. Так он и стоял внутри как дурак, ждал, когда цирк с конями закончится. Чтобы они уже приступили к делу, пропылесосили стены, запечатали неугомонный якобы «призрак» и убрались восвояси, довольные собой и друг другом. Актер из Дуськи был никудышный. И он все время боялся, что в них вот-вот определят аферистов и запулят эту новость на весь «Телеграм». Почему-то общественной огласки он боялся больше, чем правосудия. А правосудие, по его мнению, рано или поздно должно их было настичь. Ведь наживаться на старушках, которые видят по ночам убиенного в тридцать восьмом году дядю Васю, как-то некрасиво и не очень хорошо.

И вот тут он и заметил этот огромный, ржавый, старинный гвоздь. И, потянувшись к нему, вдруг споткнулся да так ладонью на него и напоролся.

«Хорошо-то как, господи!» — кричал Дуська в порыве страсти, чувствуя, что его сейчас порвут изнутри на британский флаг. Руку, что ли, ему в зад запустили и сейчас наяривают кулаком? По ощущениям было очень похоже, но Дуськин член радовался и упруго подпрыгивал в такт. И сразу же получил леща, не поминай, мол, Господа всуе.

В сущности, все могло бы закончиться еще хуже. Если бы не гвоздь, на котором и повесили прежнего владельца усадьбы, то на следующий день на стройке снова бы кто-нибудь помер, а разгневанный директор ООО «Агро-чего-то-там-архиважного» стер бы их фирмочку с лица земли. Вместе со всем коллективом. Лежали бы сейчас под цементом рядком. А так пострадал, да и то это еще бабка надвое сказала, пострадал ли, только один Дуська. К вечеру того же дня поднялась у него температура под сорок. Ну а ночью в видениях явился Он, сверля Дуську черным загадочным взглядом. И так хорошо вдруг стало ему, так сладко заныло под ложечкой, что смотрел бы и смотрел в эти карие омуты, и черт с ней, температурой. Он что-то так нашептывал Дуське на ушко, маня за собой, так гладил ласково, сжимал трепетно, что даже просыпаться не хотелось. А то, что он спал, Дуська ни секунды не сомневался. Но проснулся он только утром, с чувством тянущей болезненной пустоты в сердце. Будто встретил он любовь всей своей жизни и тут же ее потерял. Оглянулся — матушки! Ни постели родной, ни стен ободранных, а сидит он на сене, сверху солнце сквозь щели в крыше его слепит. И мухи жужжат.

Выбрался Дуська на улицу, а это амбар! И не известно ни как он сюда добрался, ни что произошло. Он читал, что от температуры порой галлюцинации-то бывают. Но на следующую ночь все повторилось, а потом еще и еще. А в четверг приперся довольный Виталька — навестить болезного. Апельсинов притащил, яблочек, даже куриную грудку. Говорит, мужик этот, директор который, ну о-о-очень счастлив, за эти дни ни единого несчастного случая, вот же мы молодцы. Узбеки все целые, плов ароматный, из Москвы новый дизайнер едет, все хорошо. И бонус на карточку кинул, значит, как премию. Раза в два ценник умножил. Ну где вы еще найдете такого щедрого директора ООО «Агро-чего-то-там-архиважного»? Такие только в сказках встречаются. Дуська слушал его, слушал, стекал по подушке, кутался в теплый плед. Его знобило так, что все говно растрясло и мозги вышибло. Виталька посмотрел на его зеленую морду и потянулся за телефоном. Но было уже поздно. Вот так Дуська и преставился. Правда, не Богу, а Ему. Кузьме Шишкину.

Очнулся он все в том же амбаре, а на полу ковер шерстяной, узорчатый, сам Кузьма в халате шелковом, кистью на поясе играет, волосы черные, назад зачесанные, и глаза эти колдовские. Куй Ким — хуй с ним, а не Кузьма. Ох, какой! Губы коралловые, пухлые, пальцы длинные к Дуське тянутся:

— Вот и нашел я тебя, радость свою суженую. Вот теперь покой да мир нам будет. Пусть не в раю, кому тот рай сдался, а где-то вот здесь, между небом и землей.

Ну не исполнил он воли отцовской, который проклял его за мужеложество, не красна девица его дух усмирила, а молодец с зеленой рожей. Зато гляньте какой аппетитный, ух!

Кузьма еще раз грубо двинул кулаком в жопе Дуськиной и выдернул руку. А Дуська взвизгнул и залил и себя, и ковер призрачной спермой. И ощущения все какие-то не такие, не как при жизни было: плюнул, и все. А душевно так, мощно, член как брандспойт извергается, и где-то томно пульсирует внизу живота так сильно, что анус вибрирует. Вот и скажи, что умирать страшно, когда такие чудные дела творятся, господи.

Дуське снова прилетел подзатыльник. Черт! Вот кто бы знал, что призраки умеют все чувствовать? Дуська зашипел и потер башку. Потянулся губами к Кузьме чмокаться. Уж что-что, а нежиться после секса он очень любил.

— Не время! — отрезал Кузьма. — Забыл? Пора нам!

И точно, как Дуська забыл! Их на объекте сегодня Виталька же ждет! Ему заказ поступил выгодный, по рекомендации. От жены олигарха. Ее свекор неугомонный и после смерти сжить со свету хочет. Мол, проверить бы надо особнячок. А Дуське-то что? Они с Кузьмой проклятие хоть и сняли не до конца, но от места освободились. Он три дня как дурак потратил на то, чтобы выложить послание спичками для Витальки. Ни одного карандаша в офисе не нашлось, а стучать по стенам Дуська еще не научился. А Виталька, бестолочь и идиот, думал, что Олегу от Дуськиной смертушки сердце порвало, вот и он сходит с ума, спички тырит да буквы из них выкладывает. Пока достучался до них, чуть второй раз не сдох, вот тугодумы. Может, идея была и бредовая, зато сейчас-то все на мази.

Дуська взял Кузьму за руку, и они полетели.


End file.
